Just Another Love Story
by Dancer Of Midnight
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but it is a love story about a boy(East) and a girl (Sitara). They meet at a boarding school in France. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The dreaded sun of France beats down on me,getting past the floppy sun hat and sunburning my already tanned nose.  
"Melissa,come on."  
My best friend ever in the history of the world has stopped by a flower cart,admiring a roses flower seller stood by,talking about the rose and it's fine qualities.  
"Dat rose tis from me own garden,nurtured by me wife."  
He pulled a skinny looking woman out from behind the stand,  
"Eh wifey?"  
His face came very close to hers and he repeated,  
"Eh wifey?"  
His eyes got dangerous and raised his hand as if to slap was very flustered and fumbled with her purse.  
"I will take them all."  
She announced and as the flower dealer wasn't looking Melissa slipped the "wife" a 50 dollar bill.  
"You need it more then i do,"Melissa whispered closing the womans hand around the money.  
As we walked away I raised an eyebrow at my friend,  
"So-"I began but Melissa cut me off.  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
That's the way Melissa didn't talk or whine,cry or since we first met in our dormroom I hadn't seen Melissa show a single negative was as if she couldn't be upset in any too soon we had arrived back at boarding only person in sight was Sandy,the gardener and landscaper of Ella's boarding school for proper young ladies.  
"Hey Sandy,"Melissa greets.  
Sandy doesn't move a muscle,much less answer us.I pushed open the creaky door of our brick dusty staircase that leads up to dorm 207 sighs heavily under my feet.I unlock the door to the dorm and let Melissa pass me before i jump on my bed.  
I see a speck of white out of the corner of my otherwise pillow covored eye.I sit up and inspect the envolope,turning it this way and that.  
"It's next terms admission form." Tess calls from the other side of the room.  
"Thanks"I call back and begin to fill out the form.

NAME:Symphony Woods AGE:14 GRADE FOR NEXT SEMESTER:9 PREFERED CLASSES:  
AP ENGLISH SCIENCE ALGEBRA 2 STUDY HALL FRENCH 101

PARENT/GUARDIAN:SARAH WILLSON ALLERGIES:NONE

I won't bore you with the rest of it but that is the general jist.I look over my classes and groan in disgust.I live in France but i have to take french come from Melissa's bed and i lay down to nap till dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I awaken I see Head Mistress standing over me.  
"Hi," I say timidly.  
"Hello Sitara," Head Mistress greets me,"this is our new student,East , I was wondering if you would show him around the school?"  
In front of me stands the most handsome man that ever lived.  
He has a wicked tan and is really tall. He has well toned muscles, and a head of curly, brown hair. His eyes are a vivid green.  
"East?" I say quietly.  
"Pleasure to meet you Sitara, sorry that I disturbed your slumber. I am new to this school as Head Mistress just said I need an escort." East says in a gorgeous voice.  
"As I was saying, I have assigned you to be East's escort and study partner. You will show him around the school as well as around town. You will help him with his assignments, unless it gets in the way of your academics. You shall show East around the 2 lower levels until promptly 6:30 at which you will meet at the dining hall for supper. You may finish the tour after supper and desert. And I will take that."  
She grabs my admission form and leaves East under my care. "Can you wait outside East?" Tess asks the gorgeous man.  
"Of course." East quickly exits.  
"OMG" We all yell at the same time. "You are sooo lucky,"Melissa screams.  
"I know!"Is all I can say in my dumbfounded state.  
"Why you"Tess groans.  
I quickly get of my bed and head over to the bathroom so I can fix my hair and put on make-up.  
I have to look natural. As much as I can at least.  
"No eyeshadow,"Tess reminds me.  
"Leave your hair down, it's so shiny and soft."  
"Minty lipgloss!"  
"Light mascara."  
"Heavy eye-liner."  
"No blush."  
"Foundation is vital."  
"Guys, calm down." I finally yell.  
I come out and they smile innocently.  
"Bye."We simotaneously say.  
I walk up to the door and open it up to see a smiling East. 


End file.
